Domestication
by gatehead81
Summary: Post season domestic life...a little glimpse into one possible version for Jack and Sam. Themes, hockey, laundry and division of chores... fun one-shot. Humour/Family. Jack/Sam. K rated. Unedited.


**AN: Long time no write peeps, enjoy the drabble...**

**Summary: Post season domestic life...a little glimpse into one possible version for Jack and Sam. Themes, hockey, laundry and division of chores... fun one-shot. Humour/Family. Jack/Sam. K rated. Unedited.**

* * *

**DOMESTICATION**

* * *

Sam was irritated, she didn't particularly mean to be but she was. The hockey match was playing in the other room and she knew that Jack was sipping on his beer. He was a good man and a good husband but sometimes she thought that he forgot that this was a marriage of equals. She gritted her teeth and continued to fold the now ironed shirts that were in front of her. The slightly distorted sound of the cheering crowd from the tv continued, in it's familiar monotonous tones to drift into the room, distracting her, annoying her, reminding her that she was in the claustrophobic little space that they called the 'back room' doing her domestic duty. The sound from the other room rose sharply, indicating, probably she thought, that one team or other had score a goal. It was okay for him to sit and watch grown men chasing little bits of rubber around on ice but what about her? When did she get to sit down and watch trash? She was tired, she was grumpy and to be honest she was still quite sore but there was still so much to be done and she it seemed was the only one doing it.

Suddenly her temper spiked and she called, without moving from her position, in at her husband. "You know Jack when I said 'I do' I didn't mean laundry, you want to get in here and help me?" There was nothing in terms of a response and her already tight jaw set itself into a firm line as she mustered up the last of her patience, an argument would help nobody but she was his wife, not his slave! "Jack!" she yelled, her attempts at not starting a fight slipping through her fingers...but still nothing.

Instantaneously beyond angry she flung the miss-matched pair of sock in her hand down and stalked into the living room. "I know you still have your job and I don't but the least you could do is..." but he wasn't there. The room was empty. Confused, she walked slowly through the abandoned space. It wasn't like him to miss game time, not for anything and his beer still sat untouched where she had given it to him. "Odd."

As she passed out into the hallway, away from the infuriating drone of the match she heard a soft shushing sound coming from the second door on the left. Quietly she approached it and peeped inside. What she saw nearly took her heart away. Half a step further forward and everything became clear. Her husband, Jack O'Neill was softly crooning to the three day old baby in his arms. _"Twinkle, twinkle little star, ask your Mommy who you are. P37-64J or somewhere else that's far away."_ Rocking his daughter gently he was pacing about the room, comforter in one hand and pacifier between his teeth. "Hey Mommy," he whispered as he shifted his tiny pink clad load. "I think this little one is getting ready for more food. Think you can handle the task?" He smile at her and made his way towards the doorway where she stood. "I would do it but you've got the things that she needs, been grumbly for a little while now but she's been happy enough to wait for you." He shushed and calmed her a little more, bringing her up over his shoulder as Janetta cried softly, complaining slightly at the change of position. "Hey, hey baby girl take it easy, Mommy's here now and Daddy is going to go do the last of the laundry while the game tapes itself. Maybe you and me can watch it some day just like Charlie and I used to before...before he went away?"

"Jack..." Sam couldn't find any more words, her husband was so handsome and her daughter was so beautiful and together they were more than words or thoughts could ever describe. "I love you so much." she said, her voice cracking slightly. "What would I ever do?" she asked, lip wobbling, her hormones still playing up.

He was over beside her in an instant, baby softly cushioned in one arm the other reaching out around her. "Hey, hey, hey, Sam...Samantha." he whispered almost urgently yet with an air of reassurance. "You'll never have to know...I promise." He buried his face in her hair as she wrapped herself around him, careful not to squash their precious child. "Always." he breathed "Always. I'll be here. Janetta Cassie too. We love you."

"And..." he continued, a slight smile appearing on his face, "Just so you know, when _I _said 'I do' I did mean laundry...and cooking, and cleaning, and bath time and night-time feeds, and poop patrol. Although the feeding thing I can't quite do just yet."

Sam snorted slightly and pulled him closer, looking down at her sweet, sweet child who was indeed becoming more active in search of food. "I'll take her now if that's alright?" she whispered, her instincts rising as she became overwhelmed with the need to hold her baby.

Jack slipped the infant across to her mother and Sam felt the air rush out of her lungs as she became awash with deep seated maternal love. "Wow! I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Jack grinned widely. "Yeah you will and so long as you let me tape the games I'll get used to that too."

Sam looked up at him sharply, surely he wasn't serious, how could he be thinking about his games at a time like this?

The look on his face told her he wasn't, he was just teasing her and yet it seemed like he had something important to say. "I know you don't like hockey." he voiced. "But an O'Neill girl's gotta have pride in the place she comes from and this little one will support all the home teams. Football, baseball, hockey...all of them. Maybe even soccer too if I can muster up any feeling for it. "

"No soccer." Sam stated with finality. "The Volvo mom's and their acid kids can keep that one...been there, done that, ripped the t-shirt."

"Someone else's t-shirt?" Jack asked as he watched his wife reveal her breast and casually coax her daughter to feed. Sam was still standing and he was impressed by how naturally she managed the whole thing, it was only their second day at home and already it seemed to him like she had been doing this all her life.

"Naturally." Sam answered, distracted by the pain and yet completely mesmerised by it and by the beauty of her child who latched on with such ease. "Why would...why would I rip my own shirt?"

Jack shrugged, no point in trying to answer that one, Sam wasn't listening any more. "Well..." he said mostly to himself. "I don't really know but speaking of shirts...I suppose I'd better go fold up the last of my uniform blues in the back room."

Sam's head rose to look at him once again. "Thank you, Sweetie." she breezed and beckoned her highly thoughtful husband over for a sound kiss. "Janetta's pj's too please." she added as Jack gently released her.

"Naturally. And then I'll cook dinner for us both. Mommy needs to keep her strength up and Daddy really wants steak so it's his turn."

"Jack, you had steak last night."

"No, you had steak last night, you ate all mine before it got to the plate, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but it wasn't really me. Janetta needed it...honest she did!" Sam added with a laugh as Jack's eyebrows soared in scepticism.

"Yeah right Colonel Mommy, not buying that one for a second. Now go sit down before your daughter decides to spit up on you. She's bound to have protein overload by now!"

With that he was gone and Sam slipped softly into her nursing chair. "How could I ever be mad at your Daddy?" she queried. "He really is the most domesticated General this side of the Pegasus Galaxy. And he was right about P37-64J, you can see it from here, it's up there near Orion. When you get a little older I will show it to you. Gotta teach you more about life than a love of sports. There's all the stars in the sky for a start, which are made up of the elements from the periodic table. There's hydrogen and oxygen and trinium; solarium, selenium and oneillium. And not forgetting my favourite naquada, which you and I have in our blood. Your auntie Cassie has it too and when you meet her tomorrow you'll know exactly what that means."

The baby, finished with feeding, snuffled against her chest and as Sam eased her away in order to wind her there was a sudden sizzling sound coming from the kitchen, but no other noises came from the house. Sam realised that Jack must have turned the game down so as not to annoy her. She got up and crossed the room heading for the kitchen through the lounge. The game was indeed on mute. "Jack." Sam called, having a complete change of heart. "I'll do that. Janetta's curious, she wants to learn about the game. Do you hear me Jack?"

"No." replied her husband as he appeared in the doorway in front of her stopping her progress towards the kitchen. "I do not hear you Sam, you do too much around here so go sit down and watch Judge Judy or something, I got this."

Sam frowned hard at him. "I do not watch Judge Judy! You know that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well whatever then, just go sit for a while, you still have stitches and need to take it easy." He steered her across the room and placed both mother and child on the couch. "Doctor's orders, remember?" he reminded her as she began to protest.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, alright you win. Just don't overcook my steak this time. I like it as close to rare as I am allowed."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I know that Sweetheart and I'm on it." His eyes roamed the room for a moment. "Now, remote, tv, Moses basket."

Sam took the proffered remote and immediately changed channel. "Tv and remote I can do but the Moses basket is going to have to wait. J.C. and I need some mother-daughter bonding time."

"J.C., I like that. Whatever Mommy needs." he smiled, gazing really rather soppily at them both.

"Jack." Sam prompted.

"Mmm?"

"The steak?"

"Oh!" and he was gone leaving her grinning from ear to ear. Maybe this whole retired to domestic life thing wasn't going to be too so much work after all? She turned the remote back towards the tv. Just as she finished channel hopping, hoping to find a slushie movie Janetta decided to change her plans, seems the work for today was far from over. "Oop, better get the diaper genie out again, huh?"

END

* * *

**AN: Any thoughts would be welcome guys :)**


End file.
